Lavender & Strawberries
by Alex Foster
Summary: Claire shows Elle the wonders of a good long soak. Warnings for Femslash, sexual content, fluff, and lots of water if that freaks you out.


Title: Lavender & Strawberries (or How I Made Love to an Aquaphobe)

Author: Alex Foster

Category: General/Fluff/PWP

Feedback: Always appreciated.

Rating: R

Summary: Claire shows Elle the wonders of a good long soak.

Warnings: Femslash, sexual content, lots of water if that freaks you out.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by NBC. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

Author's Notes: This was written for the Kink Bingo over on Dreamwidth. I double checked the rules to make sure I could post this early. I've been kind of up and down this last month so I thought maybe posting something could help me get back into the grove. This was done for the Wildcard square. I felt like something light and fluffy so I picked Washing/Cleansing as the kink. Considering the challenge, this is pretty tame.

* * *

Sorrow can be alleviated by good sleep, a bath and a glass of wine"

St. Thomas Aquinas (Scholastic philosopher and theologian, 1225-1274)

* * *

"You are going to drown in there, you know." Elle crossed her arms over her chest and stormed from the bathroom in a huff.

Claire just laughed and let her head sink beneath the soapy water.

Living with the older girl had given Claire an understanding of Elle's peculiarities and habits. One of them was a clear hatred and fear of water. Understandable, she figured, given the way electricity and water mixed. Lyle even knew enough to use that weakness against Elle—and she hated feeling weak.

In the morning she would shower in just a few minutes, staying underneath the water stream only long enough to rinse the soap and shampoo down the drain. In their years together Claire never saw her savor a long hot shower or spend more than fifteen minutes in the tub. She mentioned once that she tried a whirlpool in her time with Claude in London, but said only that it had ended badly for everyone.

Claire meanwhile knew the luxury of a good long soak surrounded by the scent of burning candles, music, and a cushion of bubbles. Elle would give her a little time alone and then pace outside the door, urging her to come out.

In her damaged mind submersion in water for any length meant nothing but pain. It was touching in its own way that Elle sought to save her from that.

"I want to show you something," Claire told her one day when they were both safe and dry. Her hair was pinned back, candles flickered in the adjacent bathroom, and she wore only a robe.

Anxiety flared immediately in Elle's sharp blue eyes. The hairs on Claire's neck rose as a charge filled the air. "No thank you, Pom Pom. You go enjoy yourself."

"I intend to." She kissed Elle's forehead then her lips lightly. "And I'm not going to let anything hurt you. Come with me."

Two years ago, four even, that would not have worked. The former Company agent was too independent and mistrusting to place that kind of belief in someone else. Now, however, she gave Claire her hand and let herself be led from the bedroom.

Inside the air was pleasingly warm and moist. The heady fragrance of bath salts mixed with the clean scents of the expensive soap she saved for special occasions. Elle glanced around, as though seeing their bathroom for the first time, and didn't bother to hide her disdain.

Claire turned to face her. "Trust me now." Nimble fingers worked buttons loose and opened Elle's shirt.

She shrugged back a little, oddly self-conscious. "Don't have to do this," she mumbled.

"I know." The zipper slid down and Elle's jeans joined the rest of her clothes on the floor. Her hand tightened on Claire's as she walked toward the garden tub. A spark now would be dangerous, the younger girl knew. When overexcited Elle had trouble with self-control—when she was calm she wasn't really the best at it either.

Claire shrugged off her robe, releasing Elle's hand for just a moment to drop the sleeve, and shivered slightly. Reactions to temperature was habit more than anything now, but still gooseflesh ran down her skin and she felt her nipples grow taut.

A distinctive static charge passed through the room.

Claire smiled at Elle's flattering, if ill timed, approval. She entered the water first and sank to her waist. The water was warm enough to steam and for a moment she worried that it might be too hot for someone with a sense of pain. "You are next, slowly now."

Elle eyed the water like it was a living thing with a bad attitude and sighed loudly. "I'm just not comfortable with—"

Claire tugged on her arm, not hard enough to pull her forward but enough to cut her off and silently insist. Elle grumbled something that sounded like "Only for you" and quickly stepped into the tub, as though to get it over with as fast as possible. If the heat bothered her, Elle didn't mention it. Though Claire doubted she would have admitted to any sort of weakness at this moment.

Water rose as Claire settled back. Suds sloshed over the side and spilled across the floor. She slid her arms around Elle's waist and pulled her back against her so the older girl sat between her legs. Elle pushed her feet against the tub and scooted deeper into the embrace.

She trembled in Claire's arms—terrified submerged up to her chin.

Underneath the surface, Claire stroked her thighs, whispered reassurance, and kissed the back of her head. The lights in the bathroom were dim with most of the illumination provided by flickering candle flame. She watched carefully for the first sign of blue electricity underneath Elle's skin. Even as she did her best to project calm, she was ready to jump from the water and get her dry at the smallest of sparks.

Her will power seemed uncharacteristically good however. Either held in check by Claire's presence or fear of what would happen if she slipped.

The younger girl decided to give her something else to think about. She reached out of the water for just a moment and retrieved a small egg shaped cake of soap. Elle followed the movement of her hand closely, turning only her neck and keeping her eyes fixed at a straight point.

The scent of lavender joined them in the room when the soap touched water. Claire inhaled out of reflex, letting the soothing smell fill her lungs. It made her think of warm sun on fresh flowers. She palmed the bar and touched the outside of Elle's leg with it.

Elle jerked and her elbow dug sharply into Claire's ribs. She pulled back and glanced sheepishly over her shoulder. "Sorry." Water spilled over the floor with each rippling wave.

"It's okay." Claire resettled and pulled Elle against her once more. Slowly the waves came to a rest and she pressed the soap into the skin of her leg, gently this time. Leaving a trail of filmy bubbles behind, Claire drew her hand across from thigh to hip. Her fingers brushed the wet curls and she continued higher. Bringing both hands together on Elle's belly she moved the soap in small circles, caressing her in a familiar fashion.

"What are you doing?" Elle asked, harsher than perhaps she intended.

Claire didn't break contact as a rush of mischievousness surged through her. "That coming from the one who first jumped me."

"No I didn't." She paused. "Not exactly."

Claire mumbled a contention against her neck. Elle's hair floated on the surface and tickled Claire's nose.

"Well…you were all 'please don't bring down the plane' and 'dump your power in me'. What was a girl to think?"

Claire hid her smile against Elle's skin. She was beginning to feel safe from electrocution. Twisting the soap in her hand, she resumed its course. Suds drifted away from Elle's flesh, popping with fresh floral perfume once they reached air.

Claire lathered both hands when she reached Elle's chest. She slid slick fingers along the valleys and hills of her ribs, pressing inward just slightly. Thumbs brushed along the soft buoyant weight of her small breasts. For the first time since Claire dragged her into the water, a look of happiness flashed over Elle's face. Her jaw, fixed and locked before, loosened and a small sigh escaped her lips.

The electric girl eased her hold on the edge of the tub and relaxed against her partner. Encouraged by the shift in her, Claire grew bolder in her touch. Her hands skimmed the surface, lost in bubbles, and stroked skin covered in goosebumps despite the warm water. Nipples tightened underneath the pads of her fingers as she drew small circles over the soft flesh and gently tugged.

Claire shifted her legs so they could hold Elle's hips in place. She inched her back and took more of her weight. Elle tried to help but her hand bumped the corner shelf and sent a bottle tumbling into the bath with a splash.

The scent of strawberries, overly ripe and twinged with clean sweetness, suddenly filled the room. Her shampoo, Claire realized. The kind that Elle said made her hungry just smelling it. It washed through the water before Elle could gather the bottle up and mumble a curse. Lavender and strawberries fought for dominance in the small room. The former was soothing and calming, the latter was tangy and fun and promised something…exciting, fulfilling.

Much like the two of them, she reflected.

Elle stretched, breaking the water momentarily, and attempted to put the bottle back on the shelf but Claire snatched it from her first. "Oh, I almost forgot," she teased. "I can't let you leave without the full cleaning cycle."

Elle shot her a doubtful glare, but leaned obediently forward unasked.

Claire squeezed some of the pink gel onto her hands, working it into a thick lather between her palms, and reached for Elle's hair. She started with the edge of her hairline, digging her nails gently into the scalp and pulling her fingers back. The sharp fruit smell was everywhere now. Reddish white foam dripped down her arms and pooled between them.

Claire drew down the length of her hair slowly, twisting and squeezing until fully coated. Returning to Elle's crown, she rubbed her fingers in quick motions through the slick strands. She traced the curve of her scalp and made little peaks of her bangs.

The older girl shivered again, but not from fear this time. Her eyelids fluttered closed, wet lashes sticking together. A moan came from deep in her throat.

Pleased, Claire massaged and worked with the enthusiasm of a child with a new toy. She discovered something new her partner liked and now committed every favorite stroke and rub to memory.

Elle relaxed fully against her now, becoming buoyant and rocking slightly with the motion of the water. From her vantagepoint underneath her, Claire could see the occasional flash of bare skin break through the clouds of bubbles on the surface.

With one arm around her waist, Claire tipped Elle back and let the shampoo wash from the longer strands of hair. Fresh suds covered Claire's neck and chest and the smell of strawberries filled her head. Cupping her hand, she spooned water over the rest and rinsed all the lather from her pale locks. Keeping her wrist against the start of Elle's hairline, she blocked most of the water from running down her face. That was a step, she felt, Elle probably wasn't ready for yet.

Another moan, this one tapering into something akin to a growl, sounded and Elle pushed her legs against Claire's. One arm was still around her waist, pinning them against each other. Claire let herself sink and slide backward until Elle was in a more reclined position above her.

Water rose around Claire's face and lapped near her mouth; she squared her shoulders against the rear of the tub to keep her face just above water. Elle floated right on the surface, exposed skin shivering from the touch of colder than bathwater air. She didn't question what Claire was doing, having given all her trust over at this point. Her arms hung akimbo along the rippling waves.

She did not jump this time when Claire touched her leg. Testing and watching for reaction, Claire slid her hand along the flare and point of a hipbone. Her skin was wet, pulsed with residual heat, and was pleasingly supple underneath her touch.

Claire let her hand dip back underneath the water and she submerged herself another few inches so she could reach the spot she wanted. Elle's folds were already slick with her natural juices Claire discovered with her first penetrative probe. She fought back a whimsical smile; her partner did get off on danger—and what could be more dangerous than a garden tub filled with water?

She purred approval in Elle's ear and playfully flicked the lobe with her tongue.

It was a bit awkward at first, Claire's angle felt off coming from underneath with her arm fully extended. Elle opened her legs slightly and rolled her hips downward to grant better access. Slowly Claire's teasing fell into a comfortable rhythm along and inside her. The first two fingers moved in easy concert while her thumb stroked the delicate skin between her cleft and anus.

She knew all the spots and places Elle liked, but with one arm around her waist and the other held firm around her backside she was limited where she could reach. Caused by the rapid movement of her hand, water splashed against Elle and seemed to make up for the lack of contact. She shuddered and gave a small squeak as it crashed into her.

Claire splayed her hand after that and did her best to direct the ripples. Splashing water was the only sound in the bathroom, broken by a soft chuckle and occasional moan. The fragrance of fruit mixed with the burning candles and settled along side the lavender on the moist air.

The taste of soap filled Claire's mouth as she began to slip. Water inched along her face and threatened to go up her nose. She dug her heels in and didn't pause in her manipulations. She had little fear of drowning.

It took some time in the strange position and setting, but she suddenly felt Elle tense against her. Elle grabbed the arm around her waist in a tight two fisted grip. Fingernails cut tiny halfmoon shapes into quickly healing skin.

Elle was quieter than usual, the younger girl noted. A whine began low and crescendoed as her back arched with the waves that shook her body. Claire held her and let her ride the climax out as her motions sent water flying everywhere.

She bucked one more time and went still.

Claire brought her arms together, flexing blood back into the hand held at an awkward angle for so long, and slid Elle down beneath the surface. Her back brushing Claire's chest as she resettled into her lap.

Elle looked over and gave a short laugh. There was nothing to say. Claire kissed her shoulder; contentment radiated from her. The vein in her neck throbbed with each pump of her heart. Claire could feel the echo of each beat against her skin. Her breath came in quick puffs.

For a time both were silent, at ease with each other in the warm water, as they floated from side to side. The excitement and flush passed from Elle's face and she slowly traced a finger around the edge of the tub, as though seeing and feeling it for the first time. Her eyelids heavy and lazy.

Claire spoke first. "You know, maybe we should think about getting a pool?"

Elle craned her neck to look at the tile above Claire. "No, I don't think so. We both fit here."

She had to concede that point. "Maybe a new tub, then? They make them with water jets built in now."

A smile slowly worked over Elle's face as she thought about that.

**End**


End file.
